


Happy Coincidences.

by Applepancakes18



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Bigender Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, DRLAMP - Freeform, Gender fluid Remy, M/M, Multi, Nonbinary Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, companion soulmate au, remile - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:07:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29651085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Applepancakes18/pseuds/Applepancakes18
Summary: Everone is looking for their forever partnersThey just have creatures big and small to help them find them, will all of the ways they meet be happy?Or will they be strangely connvinient?the animals are different to what you expect.I would love to hear your thoughts and opinions as I'm writing this book, constructive criticism is always amazing to have.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Deceit | Janus Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders, Deceit | Janus Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders, Dr. Emile Picani/Sleep | Remy Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3





	1. Author note + Information

Hey this is Apple

or applepancakes18 on wattpad

I first want to give a massive thanks to a friend on wattpad called Queer_as_can_be for helping me with the sides and not cannon sides' animal companions as well as names for them all, we talked so much and some of the names i personally think are rather amusing. 

We agreed that doing animals that are usually seen in these sorts of stories for these characters are obviously overused so we went to symbolism to find their perfect companion so Janus doesn't not have a snek and Virgil doesn't have a cat or a bat. (Patton's one fits him to a T by the way-same with Janus) 

Information about this story-  
-this is a polyamorous story drlamp to be specific with Remile also featured. 

-Roman and Remus are platonic brother, best friend, soulmates, so none of that remrom Shiz here (especially since Remus is asexual)

-Their animal companions are magical and don't need to eat but as you see in the story people feed them stuff anyway, it's nice to eat food every once in a while.

-For convenience, the companion can also grow larger to a point and shrink, eg, a giraffe companion will shrink small enough to fit into the house so they won't get injured or break anything.

-People can reject their companion, but it is extremely painful and strenuous for both the human and creature the longer away you are away from them, when the companion feels like they aren't wanted they will run away to find their companions soulmate, this is also said for if their human companion is sick/dying.

-They are still animals and have semi animalistic tendency's but they're more domestic eg. You shouldn't sneak up on a carnivore unless you want to be tackled and growled at.

-Humans with their companion can understand them and hold a conversation semi smoothly, even when their companions don't actually make any noises i promise you Virgil and Remus aren't needing to to go to a psychiatric ward-

I also want to thank Kitkat4406 (on wattpad) for helping me with editing and coming up with the name for it, they're amazing and deserve all the love in the world, same with queer. 

(I will most likely add and remove things as i go so keep checking this semi often- also i originally planned for this to be published on wattpad so chapters and things are shorter than mostlikely expected, i apologise if you do not like that but im going to keep them the same length as my wattpad chapters.)


	2. Introducing The Companions And Sides.

The animal/creature companions  
Roman- panther- Athena- female  
Logan- Panda- Bogdan- male  
Patton- Otter- Ozzy- male  
Janus- Coyote- Kyle- female  
Remus- Spider- Bagel- female  
Virgil- Monarch butterfly- Sally- non-binary.  
Emile- Meerkat- Timone- male  
Remy- Elephant- Mocha- female

Human companions  
Virgil/ Vee- they/them  
Virgil is the definition of a nervous wreck but also being outgoing in their own way, works selling handmade pottery, cups bowls, plates, coasters etc. they streams semi often when they have time but only does slight dabbling of pottery and clay making and design. 

They stream pottery and don't show their face. 

Ro/Roman- she/he  
Runs the community theatre in partnership with his brother, Remus works on the set and semi scheduling while Roman makes things go smoothly and well-directed. her and his brother moved into a new town in hopes of finding their soulmate/s. They also interact with the community to hold events and fundraisers. 

Logan- he/they  
Has moved often with family, overseas to Europe and back to the US to go to college graduating top of the class and gaining a doctorate in physiotherapy, works from home and is studying to be a Dietitian. Parents aren't in the picture. Not because he doesn't want them to be, they choose to not be in contact with him. Demiromantic asexual

Janus- he/him  
Lawyer. Parents didn't pay that much attention to him but enough for him to not be messed up, oldest of three, they don't like him.  
Hasn't really done much aside from working and tolerating Kyle.

Remus- he/him  
Asexual, him and bro got adopted by their moms, named his companion after a form of gluten as to which he cannot consume either of them. Lives and works with sis/bro helping with set next backstage prep and performance. Also assists with budgeting and planning- sometimes. 

Patton- he/him  
Works as an emergency responder mostly ambulance sometimes firefighter. He's seen things. Lots of things, bad things no one should ever have to see. He sees a therapist. Patton's parents died when he was younger and was raised by his grandparents. Who passed a few years after him graduating university. 

Emile- him/they  
Therapist, discovered his gender identity at 14, began taking T and binding, top and bottom surgery as a gift for his 17th and 18th birthday gift from their parents, who started to accept and fully support him when he had made it obvious it wasn't a phase. Graduated with a doctorate in psychology, met Logan at doctors college and have remained in contact with them since. 

Remy- he/zie/she/they  
Runs a flower shop, he moved to a different town after graduating ecology and plant biology, homegrown in the back of the store, he moved to expand and get away from zeir parents who aren't fully supportive of the gender-fluid lifestyle, or her lifestyle in general.

Legally zie cannot be near his parents.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think of them? 
> 
> I hope you like them all, if you feel creative or interested many of their animal companions came from symbolism if you wanted to google, their symbolism and meanings. 
> 
> (Remy got an elephant because of how little sleep they technically get)


	3. Meet Everyone, Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warnings-mentions of car crashes, drug overdose. (Patton is an emergency responder so expect this to come up often.)

Patton

Patton awoke to his alarm sound which scared both himself and Ozzy, the tiny otter currently snuggling into his chest, with a heavy sigh he forced himself out of the warm comfort and highly welcoming double bed and decided to get ready Ozzy squeaked a little ‘how dare you’ with tiny yawn and Patton decided to help them along by carrying them down the stairs, Ozzy nuzzled into Patton’s sleep shirt hoping to go back to sleep. 

Patton smiled at the little guy who's still obviously tired, not that he wasn’t, but work is work and he still has a job to do, he gets to the kitchen and turns on the jug and carefully prepares a cup with sugar and a teabag, cradling Ozzy in his other arm.

As he worked on getting ready the house was silent aside from the kettle and the tiny squeaky snores brought from Ozzy echoed around the house suffocating Patton in the silence it was screaming at him to break down there and then, but there he stood seemingly unfazed. It didn't sit right to Patton, The silence, it left him alone far too much to be comfortable with. 

After a mundane breakfast with Ozzy still sleeping and the clink of the single plate against the hardwood table only filling the rooms static stillness, he went upstairs and changed into his dry cleaned uniform- thoughts as to why it was dry cleaned came to him and he closed his eyes tightly trying to force them away, ‘not today please?’ He asked his mind, already knowing it won't listen, Ozzy even through his sleepy state noticed his distress and squeaked jumping off the comfy cushions and rushing to his side with an abundance of squeaks and begging to be picked up.

Patton shakily obliges and Ozzy instantly begging to bunt his nose with many squeaks and clicks almost knocking his glasses off his face, Patton chuckles at the little otter and kisses their forehead “I’m ok, thanks to you” a small pleased look went onto the worried otters’ features and he climbs up Patton’s arm to his shoulder to remain there until they got to the car. 

Turning the key to his car, it started to life. After Patton buckled himself and Ozzy into a seat belt he reversed out of the driveway and started the 20-minute drive to work, the car's engine filled the Patton’s ears with a pleasant hum but not enough to stave off thoughts, looking at the sidewalks there were people with their animal-like companions, some with what seemed to be their soulmates and some on their seems to be having a good morning other thought popped into his mind, ‘that was where a motorbikes brakes seized and crashed into the fence, there was a death by drug overdose down that alley, you couldn’t save them’ Patton blinked himself out of his thoughts for a moment and tried to focus back on his task turning the radio up just a little bit louder than it was before. 

The two got to the office and signed in then got told where he would be working on patrolling and met his partner in saving, in the ambulance, Ozzy still perched on his shoulders, a constant grounding reminder that even though he’s seen many faces, people, workmates. 

He still has a friend. 

Logan- 

Logan was pushed off his bed. 

It’s a normal thing that happens semi-regularly so it means that he throws caution to the wind by placing a large expanse of cushion onto the ground before bed just in case his panda Bogdan decides that they don’t want to shrink down and sleep, and not because it's the only time Logan will snuggle with them- 

He groaned slightly from the fall where the bear huffs now awake and leans over to where Logan was now putting his glasses on and lets a noise similar to a squeak towards him concern evident, Logan pats Bogdan’s head feeling their soft fur, “I’m alright Bo, you’ve done this so often I think this is the only way i'll wake in the morning-“ the bear makes something of a surprised yet excited noise and Logan shake his head “that does not mean you can push me off my bed all the time Bo you know that” the bears’ excitement instantly disappears as Logan stood up and begins walking on the carpet to the bathroom, Bo remained on the bed until Logan came back and changed into his black slacks and polo with a light blue tie, his chestnuts brown hair did while he was in the bathroom. 

Logan turns to the bear grabbing the brush from a basket and gesturing to Bogdan to come over to the towel-covered area he had set up, “come on Bo, I need to brush your fur, this climate is not ok for you to not have your fur brushed” Bogdan huffs and squeaks as he gets off the bed and sits to face Logan, who gently brushes Bo making the white and black fur shine, this was a daily routine for the two, get up, Logan gets dressed, brushes Bogdan's fur then get ready in the rooms next to this. 

“It’s good to see your shedding has improved from as much as it was, I thought that you might have had a skin irritation we might’ve needed to be checked out.” Bogdan lets out a squeak again seeming to agree with a light whine as Logan finishes the brushing, he always liked that time of morning usually resulting in Bogdan leaning so heavily on Logan that the human companion is trapped under their larger counterpart. 

“Come on Bo, I'll give you some bamboo if you let me get up” the bear sadly gets up and waits for Logan to move using the lint roller to removes some of the leftover furs from his clothes, he takes his phone and the two go into the kitchen, Logan going into a room screened off with a sliding door which had a dozen bamboo plants for the beloved bear, he removed a decent chunk off and took it into the kitchen and gave it to Bogdan who squeaked with joy, there was a growling squeak as he chomped down on the hard bamboo. 

Logan, seeming satisfied that his companion is now looked after, took to making a coffee and his breakfast before checking emails, budgeting, banking and then opening at 10 for any of his patients, while waiting he would continue his studies. 

As the kettle boiled he looked around the place he lived, everything was spaced out more to allow Bogdan to move around without knocking anything over since Bo can’t help being a little clumsy, he would also say he was a hypocrite for blaming Bo for breaking everything since he doesn’t have the greatest hand-eye coordination skills either.

Thinking about the schedule he has, he noticed a window of time where he’d be able to take a break and get some lunch, “I wonder if Emile would like to catch up, what do you think Bogdan? Want to see Emile and Timone again?” He asks the bear who lets out an excited squeaking noise and Logan smiles into his coffee. 

“I agree, it been a while since we’ve been out of the house”


	4. Meet Everyone, Part 2

Roman & technically Remus

Roman felt Athena move from her position laying practically on her legs crushing him that she saw was finally waking, she giggled lightly reaching down to scratch behind her ear he felt her reaction instantly with the deep purr that came made all of roman happy, “good morning sleepy head, we need to get ready for the day now” she growls putting her head back down making roman laugh “no Athena we need to get up, you can sleep when we get to the theatre alright? I have stuff I need to do in the office this morning so you can sleep then” she growled then licked the back of Romans hand, he giggled feeling the sandpaper-like tongue on the palm of her hand, she soon stretches then gets up with obvious reluctance.

Roman managed to crawl out of the bed and went to the bathroom, he did his makeup feeling a little more feminine than normal, when he came out he saw Athena still on the bed cleaning her fur, she was purring. He went and changed into a white cold shoulder dress with red roses that went just above the knee with tan tights, she decided that the weather was nice enough to wear her white flats. She twirled around in front of the mirror then looked at his companion, who was looking at him with interest “what do you think?” She asks doing a curtsey.

Athena gets up from the bed, purring strongly as she bunts against her leg and leans against Roman, she giggles at the big black cats antic and taps his chest for Athena to go on her hind legs while Roman held her front paws to support the cats weight, she looked at Roman with a happy look “I’ll take that as you do” the cat has a soft blissed look as Roman scratched behind her ear “let's go see Remus and Bagel” she kissed Athena's nose then let go of her to go get breakfast. 

They came out of their room to see Remus sitting with his companion bagel, he was eating cereal bored out of his mind, “morning Ro, Athena, how was your sleep?” The Pantha huffed as to tell Roman that she was still tired, she giggled, “she’s still tired but mine was alright, how about yours and bagels?” Remus looked up into his messy fringe with white streak where his green and grey tarantula was crawling around, “mine was ok, had another night terror but Bagel helped me out... again” Roman frowned sadly going over to the two, “awe Re, I’m sorry, I should have known, I gave you a lot to do yesterday -take it easy today, I know when you have those they’re back to back to sometimes back. I can carry some of your work today” Remus sighs, feeling Athena brush up against the two and bagel crawling off and onto Athena where they promptly fell asleep between her ears. It was a regularly adorable thing to witness. 

“Alright Ro, just don't overwork yourself, ok?” Roman nods pulling his brother into a quick hug before making himself something to eat and drink, “so is today an only her/she day, or are you ok with both?” Remus asks and she hums softly before responding “both but I’d prefer it if you used the fem ones more” Remus took a sip of his drink before nodding in response. 

Once Ro had eaten something, the two convinced Athena to shrink down to the size of a Labrador so she would fit into the car then went to the theatre to get organised for the day, as Roman had said, he took over a bit more work to make sure Remus wouldn’t overwork himself. The backstage crew were used to this dynamic since it has happened at least twice a week. 

Athena did get to nap for most of the day so she was less cranky.

Virgil-

Virgil awoke to the sound of traffic outside, they glanced around their sun lit room to see where Sally was, in a moment there was a flutter of black orange and white and then a butterfly landed on their nose in a warm greeting, “good morning Sally, how was your night?” They greeted Sally warmly, their antennae moved in a weird way of communicating, “mine was surprisingly alright actually, I slept pretty well” their antennae twitched in response and they moved up to Virgil's hair and remained there until Virgil had to change and use the bathroom. 

When the butterfly notices that Virgil is wearing their older clothes, they begin to flutter around the room excited, Vee was going to be in the workshop all day. Vee laughed at the butterfly’s antics and the two left the bedroom to climb down the stairs. Virgil sees Sally rest on some of the many plants around the house while they made themselves something to eat and possibly drink since they didn't want to come back into the house until at least a strong quarter of the orders were done. While they ate, they checked their banking, bills, what they still had to make and still paint/ decorate for people, and if anyone has had any issues with their delivered orders being damaged in transit, so far in the three years of working independently there’s only been a total of six unsatisfied customers, all because of reasons that Vee couldn’t have done. When stuff like that happens they choose a different shipping company to deliver and see if it is better or not. 

They check their social media and posts seeing that the advertising on Facebook and Instagram has helped with business a decent amount this time around, and the rebuyers have gone up too, that made them happy. 

Then they decided to check their personal social media which made them happy too. They saw a video of a puppy cuddling to a bunny and a hamster. They were most likely the companions to either soulmates or two were. Virgil stopped for a minute to think about their soulmate, what would they look like? Are they nice? Would they be ok with the lifestyle they’ve chosen? Virgil snapped themselves out of their train of thought since it normally leads to their anxiety spiking, and they don't want to deal with that today.

Once Vee had their breakfast and dishes were done, Sally fluttered to their shoulder and they went into the workshop to get everything set up, including their music to fill the silence. Putting their apron and on getting a large bucket of water and clay, they turned on the ventilation and Sally moved to a flower to watch their companion work.


	5. Meet Everyone, Part 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just Janus this part.

Janus-

Janus was enjoying a nice, well deserved rest when all of a sudden, hell broke loose, the mattress and sheets were being moved and the dog-like creature began jumping and running around the room, creating as much noise as possible waking Janus up who groaned, stretching and getting the creature's attention. She jumped up and went to the head of the bed looking at the person just waking up, his eyes were closed so she leaned forward to sniff and check to see if he was awake when in a flash of movement, Kyle was being pulled into an embrace so they were laying with Janus. She let out a yip like bark licking Janus’ face, he smiled. “good morning Kyle, why are you waking me at 6 in the morning?” she squirms about, making a playful yipping sound trying to get out of his grasp, he laughs and lets her go, ruffling her fur a little and finally deciding to sit up, Kyle dashed off the bed running out of the room and instantly coming back into it within a few seconds. 

Seeing as Kyle has a bucket ton of energy he decided that going to the park wouldn't be a bad idea, especially since it's one of the few days he could without being involved in someone else's legal issues. He gets on some comfortable clothing after taking a shower and gets something to eat, Kyle was still obviously energetic and needed to let the pent up energy out, “were going to the park, you can run around but please for the love of all that is society and assumptions, don't go near the children's playground, I don't want to deal with Karens thinking you going to kill one of their soon to be Karen children.” Kyle yips happily in what Janus hoped was her agreeing to his previous statement. He takes his wallet, phone and keys then opens the door to let Kyle out of the house, “let's go you” she happily listens and the two walk side by side towards the park, passing many people with their companions. 

Getting to the park, Janus instantly went and sat at a park bench under a tree and watched Kyle run around weaving in and out of bushes and trees playing with some of the other people's companions who joined her. “Beautiful day today isn't it?” a woman with strawberry blonde hair that was done into beach waves, her attire was city casual, she also had a white mouse sitting on her shoulder sniffing around seemingly comfortable on their perch up high, “indeed it is a perfect time to be in the park, it's not busy but it's not too quiet either” the woman nods “agreed, I come here every day with my partners’ companions so they can relieve some energy, that's them over there” the woman points over to where Kyle is playing with a Bengal tiger and a husky, all seeming to have fun. 

“Mine is the coyote over there actually” Janus muses as he watched Kyle flop onto her side feigning death at the Bengal tiger with the husky following suit making the tiger flop too accidentally landing on top of the fluffy husky, the woman laughs at the sight which snaps the three out of their game of playing dead and they run over to them. The woman stretches out careful of the mouse on her shoulder still and begins petting the two larger companions.

“This grey puffball is Ori, the big ginger striped cat is River and this little guy here is Mist” Janus smiled, “they are very beautiful names, her name is Kyle she’s adorable now but when it is time for work and I'm looking for a left shoe she is not, why is it the left shoe Kyle? Is the right not good enough for your shoe destroying and thieving pleasure?” Janus says petting Kyle who began doing something of a pleased but defensive growl eyes squinting at him, the woman smirked.

“her? Wait, her name is Kyle?” Janus looked at her in a blank serious face “yeah, did I stutter” she laughs, her hand going to cover her mouth, “oh my gosh no! I just- I’ve never heard of a coyote named Kyle who’s a female to top it off... it’s strangely creative” Janus smirks “it was lazy, I've been trying to give her another more feminine name but she won’t listen to it” Kyle growled making Janus glare at the “I know it was a stupid idea to name you that!-“ Kyle yips again and Janus rolls his eyes “oh so its punishment? good to know” the woman had lost the plot now laughing as Janus had a conversation with the coyote about the name “Kyla is a much better name than Kyle, Kyle! I think you would like it if you gave it a chance!” 

This went on for five minutes the two argument of sorts and the four watching with a strange amusement, when the four leave Janus calm down from their little spat leaving a heavy silence Janus still obviously upset at his companion, Kyle whimpers out a sort of apology “i'm sorry too, but you've got to agree Kyla is a much nicer name compared to Kyle” the coyote does a soft growl rubbing against Janus’ leg as they walked home “wait you actually like Kyle? why?” They stop walking and Kyle reaches out a paw to Janus who takes hold of it, still looking her in the eyes reading them she yips, licking Janus’ hand, “it was the first name you got.” 

Janus smiled picking the large coyote up “your such a sap god damn it”


	6. Meet Everyone, Part 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is the last one sorry for the long amounts of introductions

Remy-

the open curtains and windows was what woke Remy up, the chirp of birds and the sound of an elephant next to zem scared zem off the bed with a startled shout, hitting the hard wood with a pained groan, there was a shuffle of noise when a tiny elephant about the size of a maincoon cat runs to zem with a soft and concerned rumble, Remy rubbed zeir shoulder which zey landed on when falling off zeir bed.

“i'm ok Mocha, i know you didn't mean to scare me” zey pet the small elephants head and close zeir eyes in bliss, “i should get up i guess” remy says not really eager to start the day, “i’ll be back soon, ok Mocha?” zey go into zeir drawers and get out some clothes to wear then go into the bathroom, once zeir out, zey have on makeup and are completely dressed in a black denim jeans and a white T shirt with a black hoodie. Mocha was standing a few feet away from the doorway, zey smiled warmly at the maincoon size elephant “does this look alright hun? it’s zey today”

The elephant dashes over to Remy excited, with a rumble noise in support, zey kneel down to pick up the elephant and walk her down the stairs like everyday and before putting Mocha down after giving her a kiss on the top of her head. 

Zey made a coffee looking out the front window above the street. Looking at the time zey had an hour before the shop opened for business as usual, “we’ll go get some of the flowers from the green houses out back then you can water them while I work on opening alright?” the lil elephant has a look of reluctance at the statement of them being separated for longer than 15 minutes at a time away from her companion, “look darling, i know you don't like us being away for longer than it takes for me to get changed but, while your outside you can be your full size.. not the size of a large house cat. I don't like you being tiny for so long Mocha, we’ll go for a walk later when the shops close too, maybe if someone would like a job I'm going to advertise for that but we don't have anyone but us right now.” Remy looks at the elephant who does a sort of huff stomping her tiny foot. 

Remy raised zeir eyebrows at the stubbornness of Mocha, “ok how about this, i go inside for half n hour without you.. then you can come inside to check on me every time you get panicked about me being in danger, or you can call out to me and i'll wave to you from my window” Remy pours zeir coffee into a mug, a gift from a friend which was large enough to be both obnoxious and perfect for long shifts downstairs. It also fit the shop's aesthetic pretty well too. 

Mocha didn't look at Remy for a moment seeming to process what zey had offered before rubbing against remys leg in agreement, zey laugh softly at Mocha, “thank you for worrying my dear coffee bean but I am going to be fine, the police and ambulance patrol this street often, you've heard them before” they make a noise and look at Remy with a look that Remy could only describe as unconditional love. 

Zey pick Mocha up and hugs her, Mocha’s trunk trying to hug Remy back “I love you too, but they aren't in our lives anymore, i don't want them near us and the court has given us a restraining order remember those five months of court? It all led to that”

“We’re fine.”

Emile-

Emile doesn't set an alarm oh no- why would he need an alarm when he has a meerkat that wakes him at 6:30 on the dot because they detected danger under the bed… again. 

He doesn’t need an alarm so when he hears the shuffling noise of Timone near the bedside cabinet he readied himself, and as the the phone turned to 6:30am, Timone lets out a anxious shout and then a shriek because he instantly got picked up and cuddled tightly close to Emiles chest “good moring, what happened to hakuna matata?” Emile asks, kissing the obviously shaken meerkat on his tiny forehead, he makes a chriplike sound similar to a bird and Emile lets them go. 

Emile sits up stretching his back and Timone paps around on the comforter getting comfortable while Emile gets ready and dressed, they were going downstairs with Timone up in front checking for possible intruders around corners and in the towel cupboard- yeah he's being over cautious again. 

Emile and Timone go to the kitchen where he opens a jar and takes out an insect, Timone instantly smells it and scampers over standing on his hind legs, a look of him just begging for the bug. Emile gave it to him and within moments there was nothing left. He pets the cautious meerkat “you need to calm down mister, I locked the door before we went to bed and this place has alarms for burglars, were safe” Timone chirps at Emile climbing up his arm and to perch himself comfortably on Emile's shoulder, Emile sighs making himself a tea and breakfast still with Timone on his shoulders, 

It wasn't like it was a strange thing to happen, there used to be a time when Timone would stay in his sweater vest with his head poking out from the v-neck , that was when Emile wasnt the most confident with himself but he had been working on that! 

He looked at his schedule for this week Timone peering at it too they squeak out something and Emile frowns into his coffee, “your right we haven't heard from Patton in the past week, remind me to call him when I get into the office, and maybe Logans available to catch up for lunch today you haven't seen Bo in a while, maybe that why your getting over cautious”

Timone remained silent which confused Emile. Normally he's really talkative, “let's hope he's willing to have lunch somewhere” Emile mutters under his breath.


	7. Remus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally starting :)

Remus woke up with a surprisingly good sleep, Bagel crawled off their place on his back shuffling to the pillow and faced Remus with their many sparkling eyes, “good morning Bagel, how are you?” the tarantula moved forward and rubbed against Remus’ face, Remus smiled “you know you're the only gluten I can tolerate? That makes you special” Bagels eyes shone like stars at the statement and she climbed into Remus’ hair as he sat up and got out of bed. 

Staggering across the room and opening the wardrobe to find something that seemed decent to wear, work needs that of him, Remus knew that he was going to be working on set stuff for most of the day but also was needed to make sure cues for specific things were written down in the script, Ro and him had talked about it over dinner the night before so they had a main idea for when lights were being done and for sound, it just needed to be tested.  
  
That was for the afternoon though, Roman said that he would be going through the script for a few hours until lunch, then they'd all band together and start work on actually acting it out in preparation for the play night in two months time. 

He grabbed two sets of clothes, one an older set and a change of pants and shirt for when they were blocking. Since after today there's a meeting with a community charity requesting their theatre they'll need to be professional, which Remus hated but did so just to make sure Roman wasn't treated unfairly which has happened in the past. 

He carefully tugged his shirt on cautious of the tarantula still in his birdsnest of a hair, and through thorough practice pulled on his light wash denim jeans, they were covered in old paint that was from previous times of painting the old sets, his shirt was no different. It was an old college shirt Roman had a matching one in similar condition since it was their painting/shits going to get messy shirts. 

He stuffed the other clothes in his satchel with his script which contained all the juicy details for the lighting and sound then and only then did Bagel move from her spot on Eemus's head to his free shoulder, Remus chuckled at the little trouble maker, "what do you think your doing Bagel?" He muses leaving his room. Bagel shuffles to the crook of Remus’ neck and stays, he could feel their need for affection growing just at the small gesture. He makes himself a coffee going into a small jar that he had up and locked strongly so Bagel couldn't get into it and pulled out a couple of flies, she almost didn't notice from what Remus was detecting from Bagels tiny actions. 

He sat at the bench and placed the flies on the coaster taking an upset Bagel off his shoulder and placing them in front of them, as Bagel reluctantly ate the flies he stroked the hair of the spider softly as to not startle, "it's one of those days huh?" 

Remus hummed softly focusing on his lil buddy cus Bagel needed him more than Roman needed his attention, Athena walked over making a growl and Bagel didn't even realize his friend was there. "Man she's really out of it today…" roman states going and petting Athena, "I'm sure she'll be fine, I'm fine, maybe since we've been working all day and half the night isn't helping her. I'm not giving her enough attention might be the problem" 

Roman sighs leaning on the bench in thought, stirring his coffee, "maybe tomorrow we all take the day off, we have been working in prep for the musical may as well have just a day, it won't hurt, if it's affecting your companion it could be affecting Athena and others companions too" Bagels eyes were closed in a sweet moment of bliss as Remus scratched at a sensitive point on their back, all the tension was practically released from him. 

"You sure Ro?" Roman nods "I'm sure, we’re almost done set building and the blocking can be done on friday.” Remus slowly nodded, still feeling a little bad about it, but seeing Bagel happy made it all worth it “alright then” 

“We have that meeting for the charity fundraiser after we finish up, will you two be ok with going?” Remus nods quickly, “yeah Ro we will be there” 

The two made breakfast and piled into the car, Remus still giving the spider affection while Roman drove, Bagel was a little better but not to the usual point she was, Remus kept maintaining the levels of affection even during the group huddle where they told everyone about having a day off to spend with their companions, many were thankful and gave Roman a hug and Remus a high-five, or handshake or something like that.

After the meeting where Remus let Roman talk he was there just as a business partner or moral support, so he was barely paying attention, still giving Bagel his attention, the only time he paid attention was when the rules and restrictions were being set for them using the space over the weekend, no fire, don't go onto the stage and set anything up, don't go into any locked doors, they're locked for a reason- ghosts most likely- 

Remus got home and flipped onto the couch with a sigh cradling the tarantula in his hand, he was sleeping soundly, "did Bagel do anything other than stay in front of you getting pets?" Roman asked curiously from his chair that contained both herself and a slightly smaller Athena getting pets and scritches very happily, "nope, do you think this is bad? Should I take them to see someone?" Roman thinks for a minute, "we'll see how she is tomorrow afternoon and if she's not better by then we'll go talk to someone" Remus nods, "alright thanks Ro I'm sorry about tomorrow though"

Roman waves the apology aside with a smile that could blind, "it's fine, I was hoping to have a day just to pamper Athena and take her for a walk, we’re usually still busy saturdays and sundays so this makes a nice change" Remus smirked at the comment and looked at the sleeping companion with worry, he took a breath and sighed it out to calm his already racing mind, 

"So, what's for dinner?"


	8. Virgil

The morning started like any other, got up, dressed, took care of Sally, took care of themselves checked the budget and what's planned for orders, colour preferences and designs needing to be painted on, they received a text on Instagram from a friend asking if they like to meet up at one for lunch, Sally seemed eager, so Virgil agreed. 

At midday, Virgil took a shower, since they were covered in paint and clay, dressed in a black and purple plaid skirt and black t-shirt, where they shrugged on a purple and grey patched hoodie, they look in the mirror curiously and smiled, "Sally do I look ok?" they flutter over instantly landing on Virgil's nose fluttering their wings, Virgil giggles softly offering their hand for them to go on "ok, I'll take your word on it hun" they say getting their wallet and house keys since the flower shop and cafe are within walking distance of Virgil's home.

They slip on their shoes and check the time on their phone, before leaving the house and locking it behind them. 

"Hey Vee, I'll just take this customer then we'll get going ok?" Virgil nods looking for any sign of Rems pronouns, they were wearing their black leather jacket and white T-shirt with jeans something that usually is worn when Remy's feeling masc, Virgil looked around for a minute confused by the missing companion who is usually attached to Remy, Remy must've noticed because they pointed outside towards the greenhouses, Vee raised an eyebrow and they looked outside seeing a blob of bluish-grey in a greenhouse most likely watering the flowers and ferns held inside.

Remy quickly excuses themselves going to the window "Mocha babes! time for a break! Vee and Sally are here!" there was a noise calling back and Remy laughs at the elephant watching her run to the shop and they go back to their customer apologising for the slight interruption and continuing with the order, talking about the arrangements and ribbons, the reason for the purchase. 

Virgil noticed that Mocha wasn't shrinking down so they rush to the door and step out getting between the large animal and the building Sally flutters after Vee "woah Mocha calm down, Remy is fine, they're safe and talking to a customer, remember you need to shrink down or you will destroy the shop and technically your home" Mocha pauses for a moment the small flash happens and they're the size of a large maincoon Sally futters and lands on top of Mochas head, Virgil stood aside knowing the flower shop was now safe from destruction for another day.

Remy quickly finished with their customer put up a sign saying they are gone for lunch and would be back in an hour or two. Remy takes a deep breath and sighs practically melting on the counter, "my god babes- you putting that flower arragement in that nice vase has helped with buisness a lot, maybe a bit too much though." Vee laughs at the other, their hand covering their mouth out of instinct, "I could say the same about your posts too, orders are almost doubling" Remy smirked, "how often are you in the workshop now babes?" Virgil frowned thinking for a moment, "I was in the workshop yesterday making 40ish orders the day befrore was the same, I'll be in there for another few weeks before this round of orders are done, so lets say im taking at least a week off after" Remy nodded "I've heard theres a musical or something being worked on in the theatre in a couple months, im not a fan of that stuff but it is a form of entertainment and a reason to go out." Virgil considers and nods "yeah ok, we should find out if we can pre book tickets" Rem sits themself up with a slight Groan Mocha as always standing next to their owner with love and support but now with a butterfly just chilling casually on her head.

"Well we should get lunch, or I'm going to starve, breakfast was at four-thirty for me and still haven't caught a break til now" Virgil nods and the two quickly lock the door and go to the cafe at the corner of the street, Sally finally moved back to Virgil resting on their shoulder, Mocha trotted along next to Remy allowing herself to be the size of a Bernese mountain dog, "any luck on the soulmate search you two?" Virgil asks curiously and Remy shakes their head "no, not really, I sometimes think they've decided they're done waiting or looking for me. the only reason why I do still hope is because of her" Remy gently pets the elephant fondly who emits a soft growl at the touch, "how about you?" Virgil laughs "yeah totally, I haven't had time to. so who knows. they might've moved on from trying to find happiness with me and I guess id be fine with that but... I dunno, I just hope they'd give me a chance if and when we meet? is that- does that make sense? like I wouldn't want them to break up with their partner because they've found me, I'd want to just be friends with them if that's the case, I'd hate being the reason a perfectly fine couple break up" 

Virgil says awkwardly thinking back about what happened with their parents, "yeah, I see what you mean babes, that does make sense, especially with what you've told me about your parents and what happened there" Virgil hums entering the cafe and Mocha shrinks down a little smaller and they go up to the register, "your buying this time, i paid last week" Virgil says and Remy laughs, "sure babes, tell them what you'd like" they gesture to the cashier whose smiling at the two, "hey, can i please have a large hot chocolate with no marshmallows and a slice of the vege frittata heated?" they nod "of course, so the hot chocolate and frittata, anything else?" they ask and Remy nods, "yeah babes can I please have a large iced coffee, with a shot of vanilla, ice please and no whipped cream. Can I also have some of the tri pasta salad" the person nods tapping on the screen as they listened still smiling happily, "oookay, so large hot chocolate no mallows, heated vege frittata, tri pasta salad and a large iced coffee with ice, no cream and a shot of vanilla?" the two ordering nod "have here or take away?" "have here please" they grab one of the table numbers and give it to them "ok then, that will be 21 dollars and 50 cents please" Remy takes out their card and pays Virgil smiles at the person waiting. 

Once everything is paid for the two go to a two-seater table outside "Remy what pronouns are you using today by the way?" "masc if that's ok" Virgil nods quickly "yeah, of course, it is Rem! I didn't want to accidentally misgender you is all" Mocha growls, detecting Remy's discomfort with the misgendering, Virgil noticed "Remy... how often have you been misgendered?" Sally instantly flutters onto Remy's nose tickling him a little bit, "It's fine, it's not often-" "often when you're something other than masc? Remy, you really should do a colour system or even pin saying which ones you're using for the day, I know that people it's awkward but this place is pretty good with referring to others with the right pronouns, you can correct someone without insulting them" Remy sighs, "I'll think about it, ok Vee?" Virgil crossed their arms already seeing through that statement with a raised eyebrow, "you won't do it will you?" Remy doesn't meet his friends' eyes instead of focusing on the elephant pressed up against his leg supportively, "can we please just drop it, I said I'll think about it, ok?" Remy quickly snaps shutting the conversation down instantly.

"Sorry Remy, I just... worry about you, a lot," Virgil says after a minute of silence, Remy sighs leaning his elbows on the table burying his hands in his face, "I know you do but I'm fine I am it's just.. I'm not as comfortable as you are with having people that knowledge, last time I told someone before you it didn't end well is all" Mocha looked at Remy her trunk reaching up and patting Remy's back comfortingly, Virgil remained silent having a mental conversation with themself. 

"Here you two go, hot chocolate?" Virgil takes the drink smiling quickly a thank you, they gave Remy his iced coffee and brought out their food "sorry about the wait you two, lunch rush is still a little there" Virgil shrugs the apology aside "that perfectly fine, if we were getting impatient we would never blame you all, we come here often enough to know it's popular for everyone" the person nods smiling relieved "ok, thank you two for being patient, have a good lunch" they leave back into the buzz of the cafe, where Virgil could already hear someone sounding like a Karen complaining about their coffee being too hot to drink. "I feel bad for people who work in this sort of industry" Virgil mutters taking a sip of the hot drink, Remy nods "agreed, they do not get paid enough to put up with Karens" "who gets paid enough to deal with Karens though?" Virgil asks cutting into the warm frittata, Remy quirks a brow looking up from the pasta smirking, "the manager" Virgil stops what they're doing to stare at Remy, they looked like the definition of a disappointed parent, 

"Remy... that was horrible please never give up your job at being a florist to even pursue a possibility of being a comedian"


End file.
